


Of Light and Miracles

by hedakomskaikru



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, fluffy angst?, idk i just wanted some angsty fluff, k read on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedakomskaikru/pseuds/hedakomskaikru
Summary: It's been almost nine months since Waverly was taken and Doc entered the Garden to save her. They find a way to get them back. They all learn something new about themselves and each other while they adjust to being together again.





	Of Light and Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of negative stuff about season 3 and I just want to be happy again. I was really excited after, and I was really happy about it, but just- I want to be able to appreciate what we have again. So here's some uh... angsty fluff. Fluffy angst. Idk. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS No beta! So pls uh just take a deep breath whenever you see grammatical errors.

The first few weeks were painful to go through, but there was a collective understanding amongst them that they all had to _feel_ that way.

Wynonna had wrapped Waverly in a vice-like hug the moment the flash of light signaled her return. Waverly looked paler, thinner, but her arms were just as tight around Wynonna.

Almost nine months.

"Do not do that to me again, baby girl."

Waverly had burrowed into Wynonna's neck with a whimper, finally feeling tears prick at the back of her eyelids at the familiar nickname. Her arms only tightened when she felt lips press firmly against her temple. "Angel duties," she murmured.

Wynonna pulled back enough to look at her sister, hands cupping her face, brushed thumbs against her tear tracks, before pulling her in again to press a kiss to her forehead. A movement in her peripheral vision had her looking at Doc. Also thinner, more weary. He tipped his Stetson towards her in greeting, a smile tugging at the sides of his now full beared.

"No razors in heaven?" She felt Waverly escape her slackening arms, probably to greet a certain redhead.

The corner of Doc's lips pulled up higher. His thoughts shifted to Waverly telling him to let his facial hair grow.

_"We don't know what they'd do to someone who was already sent to hell, Doc."_

"There were more pressing matters to which we had to attend."

Wynonna only hummed, temporarily placated by the return of her sister and her… Doc. She wrapped him in an embrace as well, and allowed herself the fiery contact of their lips that Doc always seemed to be able to coax out of the two of them.

***

Nicole had been left at the car while Wynonna ran. The plan was to be able to leave the place as soon as possible in case something else followed the pair out of the Paradise. Or so they thought it was. The specifics were currently unimportant to Nicole as she watched the bright light behind them blink out, and she was out of the police cruiser faster than she thought she'd ever moved in her life.

She also didn't think she'd run quite as fast.

But the hard collision of their bodies, Waverly swinging up and off her feet, grounded her to the present. She didn't know if Waverly's lips were on hers because she was pulling too roughly or if Waverly was pushing against her insistently. But the chapped lips of her lover were on hers once again after months of research and waiting, and she didn't think she'd ever feel them again.

Nicole barely recognized the effort it took to hold Waverly's entire weight against her, legs wrapped around her waist. She was only aware of cold hands against the angle of her jaw, tracing their familiar trail to her nape, through the strands of her hair.

They kissed like they were years apart, and they kissed like they'll never kiss again.

Nicole still regretted not kissing Waverly one last time before she was taken.

"Let's get them home, Red."

Nicole heard the reluctance in Wynonna's voice at disturbing them. But they didn't know what happened to Waverly and Doc while they were away. They looked well, but tired, as how one would assume the effect would be after being forced through an unknown… world.

Oddly enough, it was the familiar twitch of Waverly's lips against hers whenever Waverly smiled through their kiss that had tears welling up in Nicole's eyes. There were nights, few that she'd allowed herself to lose hope when she thought she'd never see Waverly again. Never kiss her again. Never hold her again in her arms.

And here she was smiling against her lips.

"Wait," Nicole mumbled, breath escaping in a puff. She let Waverly slide down so she was on her feet, but Nicole's arms kept them pressed together. "Just one more moment."

The plea was not lost on Waverly, however quietly it was muttered. She felt the desperation, the longing in the arms that she didn't think could go any tighter around her. Her tall girlfriend, who stands quite above most of the people they meet was hunched, curled around her, the smallest Waverly has ever seen her be. She felt warm breath, then tears press against her neck, and Waverly strained to stand on her toes to make it easier for Nicole to wrap herself around the smaller girl.

"It's ok," Waverly croaked, her own tears still falling. "We have time now, love."

***

For the next couple of weeks, it seemed like Nicole couldn't quite believe it.

***

Nicole took the first couple of days after their return off. She had never taken a day off since she became sheriff, even working weekends. But, she took 2 days off when Waverly came back home.

Nicole always pulled Waverly close now, wherever they were, whatever they were doing. She'd woken up first the morning after, prepared coffee and breakfast as was her routine with Wynonna the 9 months, but now she prepared for four, Doc having taken residence in the barn. And she also prepared Waverly's tea.

She was seated, having her second cup of coffee when Waverly sleepily strolled into the kitchen, rubbing at her eyes. She'd moved to sit at the chair beside Nicole, but Nicole pulled her so she was settled on her lap. Waverly let herself be moved, accepted the cup of tea, snuggled up close to Nicole while she let herself wake up properly.

Nicole held her just a little bit tighter, just a little bit closer. Nicole pressed her lips against the crown of Waverly's head, inhaling slowly to calm herself, stop the tears from falling. They'd cried enough the night prior. She didn't think she'd be able to anymore.

The first day Nicole went to work after Waverly arrived, she was already texting the younger woman 30 minutes into her shift. She didn't realize how wound up she was to be away from Waverly until lunch came around and Waverly arrived bearing food, all smiles and with a bounce on her step as if she hadn't been gone from Nicole's life for almost a year.

They had retreated to Nicole's office, blinds drawn and behind a locked door, and they spent it on the couch in each other's arms, forcing the other to eat because neither had appetites. It worked for them, always able to finish whatever meal they prepared for each other.

Nicole's kisses were longer now. Against Waverly's lips, her cheeks, her forehead. The palm of her hand. They all felt like a prayer, a supplication. To Waverly. To the universe.

_Please don't leave again._

_Please don't take her._

_Please always come back._

_Please stay._

Wynonna teased constantly because Nicole always walked with her arm around Waverly now.

She stopped teasing them after seeing her baby sister almost run towards Nicole after a long day of being apart. Nicole had hugged her tight.

"How was your day?"

"Good. Missed you."

Wynonna was about to quip something, but had heard the undercurrent of tears in her sister's voice. She wondered if it was about the long day, or the 9 month separation.

Probably both.

Waverly barely noticed the changes because she was gravitating towards Nicole just as much.

***

Waverly was spacey, she knew, because Jeremy had to bring her out of her thoughts often whenever they were researching together.

"I missed you, you know?"

Waverly shook herself, turning to a page in the book she was holding but she'd never even read to look at Jeremy. "Hmm?"

"I missed you. A whole lot. Like… a lot."

Waverly smiled at him, unreserved, affectionate, but still with the weight of whatever she and Doc saw behind those doors. "We could've gotten out of there quicker if you were with me," she joked.

But she saw Jeremy's smile falter. Robin mentioned that Jeremy blamed himself a little for how long it took to get them back. It was an unknown realm, exactly the kind that was solely dependent on Jeremy's mind to be unearthed. Wynonna and Nicole were supposed to be the brawns. The mythology and research was Jeremy. He was supposed to figure it out sooner.

"Thanks for bringing me back, Jer."

Jeremy looked up from scratching at the back of his hand. He hadn't had a chronic eczema since the first 2 years after his mother's death. His anxiety had him picking at his skin when they lost Waverly and Doc. He'd noticed Robin intertwining their hands more now, equally to lessen the habit, and to show his affection.

It felt like Waverly and Doc coming back personified the phantom disappointment he felt from everyone, and the very real disappointment he felt for himself.

"Hey, we worked together to open those gates." It was probably driven by desperation, but for about a minute and fifty-seven seconds Jeremy could talk to Waverly in his mind, an extension of his "power". Jeremy never wanted to be able to do that again if it meant Waverly and Doc staying.

Jeremy lifted his arms, smile tugging at his lips. "Couldn't have done it without you."

***

Waverly never voiced it out, but Nicole had lost as much weight as Waverly probably did, looked more gaunt, exhausted, empty. She looked a little less like that whenever Waverly was there, but separation had really taken its toll on both of them.

Neither wanted to talk, yet. And they both understood that they just needed to exist in each others space for a while, weave their lives together again, before they started to untangle their pasts. They already learned from past mistakes. They already knew how the other dealt with change.

***

Waverly didn't realize how bad it was for Nicole, or for Wynonna, until she had to wake up twice in a night.

She woke up to her name, and she quickly turned towards her girlfriend, burrowed into her pillow and still fast asleep. Waverly slowly got up, moving in the dark by memory alone.

She thanked her reflexes when she touched Wynonna's shoulder and was met by a knife almost slashing her throat. Her heart bottomed out at the realization that Wynonna still slept with a knife underneath her pillow.

"Waves."

"Shh."

Wynonna looked terrified at the prospect of having almost hurt Waverly, but Waverly didn't pay attention to it. She simply slid underneath the covers, pulled Wynonna, immediately limp, against her.

Wynonna wasn't like Nicole. Not more affectionate, or more touchy. She was present, more attentive. It honestly felt like Wynonna was trying to prove to the universe that she deserved having her sister back.

"Go to sleep, Wy."

She felt a shaky exhale escape Wynonna, a quick press of lips against her shirt over her shoulder before Waverly felt her older sister start to drift to sleep.

It was a couple of hours later when she heard the scream from upstairs.

"Nicole."

Wynonna tapped on her stomach twice, before mumbling, "Go."

Waverly squeezed Wynonna's shoulders before moving briskly up and off, climbing the stairs two at a time to get to her girlfriend faster.

"Waverly."

"Oh, baby."

Nicole didn't even wait for Waverly to reach the bed. She was up and in front of Waverly the moment the latter was through the door, hands coming up to cup her face, lips pressing urgently against Waverly's forehead, her eyes, her cheeks.

When Nicole pressed their foreheads together, Waverly noticed that she was trembling.

"I'm here, Nicole." Waverly watched Nicole swallow fitfully, felt more than saw arms wrap around her waist, forcing her to shift her weight to her toes. "I'm here, baby."

Nicole's grip on her sleep shirt told Waverly that Nicole believed differently.

_But you weren't._

_But you won't always be._

_But I can still lose you._

"Hey." Waverly cupped Nicole's cheeks in her hands. "Look at me."

It took several seconds before Nicole opened her eyes, seemingly afraid to, maybe expecting Waverly not to be there.

Waverly smiled up at her, eyes watery. "I love you." She pressed a quick kiss to Nicole's lips, felt a quick press against hers back before they both pulled away. They joked once about always kissing in pairs. It was a grounding comfort at the moment. "I love you and I'm here."

Nicole allowed herself a shaky smile, felt a pair of tears slide down her cheeks when she blinked. "I love you, too, Waverly Earp." She pressed a long kiss against Waverly's forehead. "So much."

***

They didn't realize how much the Garden had affected Doc and Waverly's relationship until there was another supernatural attack on Purgatory.

Breaking the Earp curse somewhat weakened the Ghost River Triangle. While it had been used to trap some demons in, it also kept some out. Now it was just the latter. Understandably, some rather strong demons could now enter the Triangle in search of the Garden, and it was their job to keep them out.

Wynonna, Nicole and Doc were out doing the footwork, while Waverly and Jeremy stayed behind at the Station as per usual. It was nearing the end of the day and they were set to regroup after a day of failing to figure out who or what was currently plaguing the town.

Apparently whatever it was decided the most logical route wasn't through the brawns of the team, but to target the brains.

They had just entered the Station when Doc froze, by the entrance.

"Doc? What's wrong?" Wynonna was already unsheathing Peacemaker as she asked, and Nicole already had her gun out, pointed to the ground.

"It appears what we have been seeking has sought for information through Waverly and Jeremy," he murmured, eyes flashing bronze. He took a sniff. "I smell blood."

 _Waverly's_ , he thought to himself, not wanting to alarm the sister and the girlfriend.

Everything was a blur from then.

"Give me the key!" The demon snarled, arm tight around an alarmingly pale Waverly's neck. There was a constant trickle of blood from the side of her head, and she looked to be struggling to keep her eyes open.

Wynonna watched her sister lift a hand weakly, before she heard 2 shots.

"Doc!"

But he was already catching Waverly, having been let go of the demon, spinning so suddenly, consequently catching the sharp claws of the demon with his back. He hissed in pain, stumbling forward and into Nicole steady hands. She slowly lowered Waverly and him to the ground. By the time Nicole looked up, Peacemaker was already deep into the demon's chest, the Gates of Hell opening for him.

Nicole was boring a hole through the side of Doc's head, his body still protectively hunched over the youngest of their team.

"How did you know where to shoot?"

Doc released Waverly from the cage of his arms, depositing her in Nicole's. "All those months fighting together… Waverly and I have developed a system of communication familiar only to the two of us. It is not too intricate a system, but it did serve us well."

Waverly mumbled something that had Nicole ducking to hear. Nicole nodded before looking towards Wynonna. "She says to close the blinds."

Wynonna made a face. "It's already dark enough in here-"

"It helps vampires heal," Nicole interjected, only just then remembering something Kate mentioned to her all those months ago.

"Worry about your own first, little Earp. Judging by your pallor, Jeremy must have been in quite a state earlier."

Nicole felt a twinge of helplessness, evidently knowing less about her girlfriend than her vampire friend. She imagined Wynonna wasn't feeling any different with the way the older Earp's jaw was tightening. Earp tick for whenever either of them was uncomfortable.

"What-" Nicole swallowed, the familiar feeling of uselessness sinking into her bones like an old friend. "What helps her heal?"

"The opposite of what it takes for me to do so, I'm afraid. Quite the predicament it posed for us whenever we were both injured." He heaved himself up, wincing. "We do not have much sun left for today. You will have to take her outside come tomorrow to help her heal. Unfortunately, that means she will be weak the entire night." He tipped his hat towards them. "I will see to Jeremy."

"'r late," Waverly whispered sleepily.

"Sorry, cutie." Nicole pulled her closer, shifting to pick her up.

Waverly hummed, lips twitching up into a smile when Wynonna passed by to press a kiss to the top of her head. "Home?"

"Yeah, love. We're going home."

Nicole stayed up all night keeping watch over Waverly. At one point past 2 in the morning, Wynonna sat with her for a while.

The next morning, Wynonna cooked breakfast for all of them while Nicole sat with Waverly outside, watching the color slowly seep back into Waverly's skin as she smiled, basking in the warmth of the dawn. She had her eyes closed, but she felt Nicole's own on her.

"I love mornings."

Nicole smiled at her wistfully, running a finger against her cheek, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "You used to hate it."

Waverly hummed her ascent. "I went through a time when I woke up without you, Nicole." Usually when they talked about their separation, Waverly's voice always hitched in pain. Right then, it was with the tone she used whenever she talked about Nicole. "Now every time I open my eyes, I'm reminded I have you again." Waverly turned then, opening her eyes, and they were so bright, so full of love, that Nicole's own filled with tears, and for once, ones of utter joy. "It feels like a miracle." She moved to lift a hand, brush against one of the twin tracks of tears on Nicole's cheeks. "Every time."

"You practice that line in heaven?"

Waverly giggled, falling forward, always gravitating towards her love, foreheads pressing together. "Did it work?"

Nicole laughed, a rare genuine one these days. "Like you'll never understand." She caught Waverly's answering laugh between her lips, and thought if they had days like these, it didn't matter whatever the world brought to them.

Waverly Earp would always be worth it.


End file.
